Trick or Treat
by 06shart
Summary: Spencer is getting him and Jack ready for Halloween. Aaron returns from a hard day interviewing criminals. He just really wants Spencer to dress up like that for him more. HotchxReid. Papa Reid!


**Trick Or Treat**

"Papa, when is Daddy getting back?" Jack asked, sitting at the island in the kitchen.

"He'll be here soon Jack. Daddy just had to go and see some bad guys" Spencer assured, placing the baking tray into the oven.

It was Halloween night, and the house and the inhabitants were dressed up for the occasion. Jack was dressed up as Spiderman costume, his mask was lying on the table, hair already messy because of it. Spencer smiled, trying to tame the boy's locks. However, Spencer was only half-dressed. He had his hair done and shirt on, but was still in his work trousers.

"What does Daddy do when he's speaking to the bad guys?" Jack wondered, jumping off the seat and grabbing his bucket.

"He asks the bad guys why they're so bad. That way we know how to stop them" Spence explained. Jack didn't know an awful lot about what Hotch did, so it was hard to explain the details to him.

"I suppose that's okay. As long as he makes it back in time for our Halloween movie night!" Jack beamed, running upstairs.

Spencer shook his head, before making himself a coffee. Hotch would be back in 20 minutes, so they'd go trick or treating in about 45 minutes then. Just enough time to enjoy this caffeine goodness.

"PAPA! There's trick or treaters!" Jack yelled, racing downstairs. Spencer rolled his eyes, he wasn't surprised to know that Jack was looking out for people coming up the path.

Shrugging on his jacket, he answered the door. Jack pushed his way to the front, already holding the bowl of sweets out. "Hey Jack, cool costume" the pirate greeted. Probably someone from school. "Thanks Ted, I like pirates" Jack smiled.

As they were talking, Hotch pulled up into their drive. Obviously interviewing the prisoners didn't go well. "Daddy!" Jack beamed, running over to his Dad. Hotch picked him up, inhaling the smell that he was so used to. Aaron nodded at Ted's mom before hurrying inside. The day had been tough and he honestly wanted to just sleep.

"Daddy! Papa has made us some cookies in the shape of ghosts. I helped" Jack explained, pulling him into the kitchen.

"Wow! Can I have one?" Hotch asked, looking at the decorated biscuits.

"No Daddy, they're for later!" Jack giggled, as Spence walked in.

"That's right Daddy, no treats until later" Spencer smiled, placing a soft hand on Aaron's hip.

"Why don't you go get washed up buddy? Then we can head out and go trick-or treating" Aaron suggested, wanting nothing more than to hold Spencer.

"I promise when we put Jack away tonight I'll rub all those tense muscles away" Spencer soothed, wrapping his arms around Aaron. Aaron sighed, nodding into Spencer's neck.

"Jack's ready, you should go and get changed" Aaron murmured, letting go.

"I just need to change my trousers Aaron. You should see my costume" Spence smiled, pulling him up to their bedroom. Aaron felt the corners of his lips tug, probably for the first time since Spencer returned home.

"You're going in a jacket? That says Cal Tech?" Aaron teased.

Spencer stripped off his jacket, making Aaron's jaw drop. Spencer was wearing a vest waistcoat that was tied halfway up, revealing a lot of the pale man's chest. He was just pulling on his black underwear with fish net stocking and black flats.

"Flats? I thought Frank wore stilettos?" Aaron breathed, unable to take his eyes away.

"Aaron tomorrow we might be called on a case. I am not going to risk my feet hurting all the way to wherever we end up" Spencer pouted.

Aaron wrapped his arms around his lover, pressing a kiss to his temple in apology. "I don't think you should go out in that. I think you should wear it just for me" Aaron smirked, running a hand through Spencer's long hair.

"We'll see how you behave tonight. Anyway, where is your costume?" Spencer wondered, grabbing a long coat out of the cupboard.

"Uh I'm wearing it" Aaron smiled, raising an eyebrow.

"Jack, come help me. Help me guess who Daddy is trying to be?" Spence called.

Jack raced into the room, standing beside his Papa. They scrutinised Aaron's appearance in his suit. "I know who you are Daddy. You're my hero" Jack beamed.

"That's right buddy. I'm your hero" Hotch agreed softly, picking him up.

"Well for a SSA of the BAU, you're looking rather fetching" Spencer chuckled, kissing Jack's head. "And I've never seen a cooler Spiderman" Spencer added.

Jack laughed before wriggling out of Aaron's arms. "Come on Papa, Dada, let's go trick-or-treating" Jack cried, taking them both by the hands and tugging them downstairs.

"Promise me you'll wear that tonight?" Hotch breathed, as they got to the front door.

"Aaron, I promise, now hurry up. Our son is about ready to break down the door" Spencer promised, pressing a quick kiss to Aaron's lips.

Aaron's stomach felt warm at the declaration. Yes, their son was about ready to break down the door. Thank god he could come back to this after talking with serial killers and rapists and paedophile.

* * *

I don't know why I chose to do a Halloween story. It's nowhere near Halloween yet. :D Anywho! Please let me know what you think :)


End file.
